


Dandelions (dnf fanfic)

by spookybreado



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Quackity - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookybreado/pseuds/spookybreado
Summary: im not good at summaries soDream and Sapnap are friends, they just hadn't known George just yetThey went on a vacation and rented a resort , and there they saw george singing and they become friendsbla bla bla you get the idea
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/ Karl, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dandelions (dnf fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> how the hell does ao3 work i have no idea 
> 
> hi im bread, this is a fanfic that i wrote because an inspiration struck me at 2 am when i was listening to dandelions by Ruth B  
> if you hadn't listened to the song, i recommend it very much 
> 
> this is my first time writing a dnf fanfic  
> and i pretty much suck at writing so im gonna give you guys a heads up,,  
> the writing is shit, andddd lots of spelling errors 
> 
> Writing criticisms are very much welcome !!  
> please do leave suggestions on how to make my writing seem more enjoyable 
> 
> i also published this story on wattpad with the same title and everything with the author spookybreaddo 
> 
> Thank You For Reading !

Dream let out a sigh as he finally put the last remainings of his things in a suitcase, he packed two suitcases, one for his electronics and one for his clothes. he and his best friend nick- who dream likes to call sapnap both decided to rent a place on a small island. it was summer, in the middle of june, it was atleast a 100 degrees in florida. Dream took out his phone and went to text sapnap, he sent a picture of his suitcases and sent a quick " :) " before going to his computer, opening teamspeak and joining a channel sapnap was in.

"Yo dude why are you bringing two suitcases " sapnap started

"because one is for my laptop and mic? you said we were gonna stream" dream replies

"well i guess you're right.. i guess i better get to packing to huh.."

"you haven't packed?? saPNAP- we are going to the airport tommorow why haven't you packed yet??" dream said, yelling a little bit

"bruhh it'll not take long to pack, chill out" sapnap replied

"well i guess..." dream admitted  
"btw have you rented a house yet or something?" sapnap asked

"yeah i did, i picked one that is close to a flower field or something " dream replied

"cool..anyways im gonna start to pack" sapnap said while laughing at the last line he said

"yeah you should" dream replied, a slight chuckle could be heard from both lines

With that sapnap and dream stayed in call while sapnap packed his things. they were talking about life, dumb things, what they were gonna do when they meet up, and basically just a normal conversation that they had on a daily bases.

"would you look at that,, its already 1 am" sapnap said, a tint of sleepyness in his voice

"i know, time flies by so fast" dream replied also feeling tired

"we should sleep..isnt our flight at like 6 am or something?" sapnap asked

"yeah it is actually.. you're right we should sleep" dream agreed

"well im gonna leave the teamspeak and head on to sleep"

"alright goodnight"

"goodnight dreamy " was all sapnap said before leaving the teamspeak, leaving dream all alone. he stretched out a bit in is chair, he stood up and went to his bed, laying down facing his ceiling. he had a long flight ahead of him and he was excited about it. he is going to meet his best friend after all. he scrambled to search for his earphones, plugging it to his phone. he opened spotify and clicked on a random playlist, he pressed shuffle. a song played.

'maybe its the way you say my name'

'maybe its the way you play your games'

it was way too familiar, yet he couldn't make out where he heard it from. he quickly relaxed. the music playing in his ear, he remembered where it was from by now. his sister would use to play that song everytime she had the aux cord in his car. he slowly drifted to sleep.

————————————————————————

an alarm rang, dumb of him to sleep with his earphones in his ear. the alarm rang loudly in his ear, him jolting up awake, groaning as he took the earphones out of his ear and shutting off the alarm, the song still playing after the alarm was turned off. he checked the time, 05.10 AM showed on his phone, the only light source in his room since it's still early in the morning.

he stood up and went to the bathroom to shower, still half asleep, soul not fully gathered yet. the cold water ran through his hair and body as he shivered. he thought a cold shower would wake him up and it sure did. he shot his half closed eyes open and scrambled to turn the freezing water to a warm one. he sighed as he felt the water slowly started to warm up. he showered and got dressed, threw on a hoodie and sweatpants. he was just going to the airport anyways so no need to overdress .

he went to his phone, 05.15 AM , it's been 5 minuets, if he wanted to make it in time to the flight he would have to go now. it was a solid 45 minuets drive to the airport. he quickly grabbed his phone, charging cable, bag and suitcases. opened his door and closing it behind him. he didn't have time to make breakfast let alone eat it, he dashed to his front door, putting on his shoes (dusty ass shoes) he reached for the door handle opening it fast. the keys jiggled as he put it in his pocket , he popped opened the trunk and put his suitcases inside.

he closed the trunk and made his way to the drivers seat. he got in and put the bag on the passenger seat, starting the car and making sure nothing important was left behind. he checked his bag for his passport, he found nothing and began to panic. well turns out, it slipped in the small compartment in his backpack. he sighed in relief and started to drive, he looked at his watch, 05.19 AM , he could make it. he just had to hope traffic isn't bad. which shouldn't be a problem since it was still early in the morning.

while he was driving off he turned on the radio, not bothering turning on the car ac because it was just a 45 minuets drive to the airport and it'll be a waste. his phone rang while he was switching the radio channels, he looked at the contact number and it says 'sapnap' he answered the call and put it on speaker mode while continuing driving out of his neighborhood.

"good morning" sapnap's voice still sounds raspy from waking up,

"good morning to you too, sapnap" he replied smiling a little. one of sapnap's cute lil giggles could be heard ,

"hehe are you going to the airport yet?" sapnap asked

"yeah, im driving there right now "

"ohh my bad i shouldn't bother you while your driving" sapnap said

"nah its fine i put my phone on speaker so it should be fine" dream assured him.

sapnap replied with a quick hum before dream decided to speak again

"you already there ?" dream asked

"yeah im waiting for the plane to board " sapnap answered

"this is exciting hahaa" sapnap exclaimed

"it is! are you just like , realizing this now??"

"pretty much yeah"

"hah.." dream scoffed

"ohp i gotta go plane's boarding" sapnap said, voice seemingly to be in a hurry

"i thought it wasn't supposed to board till 6 am??" dream was confused

"yeah for you, we live in different states dumbass" sapnap laughed at the end

"oh yeah,, well see ya there pandas have a nice flight"

"yep you too"

and with that the call ended, the car fell silent as he drove.

the silence felt kind of- uneasy.. so he put on some music- well, turned on the radio and switched channels till he found a music radio channel (idk what they're called lmao) he stopped at one and the music started to flood in his car. what a surprise , the song that was playing in his ear last night was playing now. at this point he was kind off bored of the song since he heard it very often because of his sister.

so he quickly changed channels and found another, he sticked with it and continued focusing on driving. he got to the airport after about 20 minutes, since there wasn't really any traffic . he still had time to go get his boarding pass and check in. he rushed past the entrance looking for the check in area, running with his luggage on both hands , backpack on, he looked like one of those tourists that overpacks when they're going somewhere for a short time, and they pack unnecessary things. but he WAS staying for a month or so.. so overpacking may be necessary.

05.39 AM

he had time, plenty actually. he slowed down and caught his breath for a bit. after he caught his breath he continued heading to the check in area , he shortly found it after asking some security guard where it was. he checked in and the lady at the front desk did her thing, checked him in, gave him Plane Tickets and directions to follow on where he's supposed to go bla bla bla. same stuff you would see when you're about to fly to somewhere. he paid the lady a quick thank you and she smiled in response. he started heading towards the terminal his plane was boarding. he spared a glimpse of his Plane Ticket.

he smiled

this was surely exciting for him. meeting is best friend. a relaxing vacation. sounds like a dream to him. (haha get it) but first, he had a plane to catch. an announcement brought him back from his thoughts.

" ladies and gentlemen of flight xxxx please head to terminal 8. the plane will be boarding soon. Thank You for your attention."

that was his plane, he panicked and began to pick up his walking pace. not long after following signs of where the terminal is and asking staffs he finally made it, just on time.  
barely.

05.55 AM

he was on time, it's fine. he headed to board the plane gave his boarding pass to the man in the front, finding his seat and sat down. he had been lucky to have gotten a sear near the window. he didn't mind having seats not near the window but he preferred sitting there. to absorb the feeling of being in a plane, you know? the rest of the flight was just boring to him, he checked his phone played a couple of games, went on twitter, and watched movies. a normal flight. welp , until turbulence hit the plane.. even though it was still early in the morning there was still somehow turbulence.

yeah, it was not nice  
he couldn't get any sleep whatsoever .

**Author's Note:**

> cries in wattpad user


End file.
